Dialogues
by Lenvy
Summary: Un dialogue, deux psychopathes, du pas sérieux. One Shot, du temps où Orochimaru était encore dans l'Akatsuki.


**_Dialogues_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Dialogue 1 : Akatsuki, dentifrice, et tarte aux pommes.

**Entre :** Un psychopathe et un aveugle. Où le plus dangereux des deux n'est pas celui que l'on croit. Le premier tape sur les nerfs du second, et vice-versa.

**Disclaimer :** I'm very pleased that Itachi and Orochimaru belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and only him. Poor man.

**Fait en écoutant : **Apocalyptica - Somewhere Around Nothing / Muse - Starlight.

**Note : **Oui, le dentifrice, c'est pas crédible pour l'époque, mais j'en avais besoin :p Petit One-shot pas très sérieux, écrit pour le plaisir, à lire sans prise de tête ) Bonne lecture.

**Synopsis : **Pourquoi Oro a-t-il quitté l'Akatsuki ? On dit que c'est parce qu'il en avait marre qu'Itachi soit si fort. Ou, peut-être qu'il en avait marre de lui tout court… Retour au temps où ils étaient tous deux dans la fameuse organisation criminelle. Petit dialogue complètement surréaliste entre nos deux psychopathes préférés qui tracent la route ensemble…

**_\Dialogue 1/_**

« Regarde où tu vas.

**SBAM !**

- Je t'avais dit de regarder où tu allais.

- Je suis temporairement aveugle, je te signale.

- N'est-ce pas ironique, toi, le prodige du Sharingan qui n'y voit plus rien. J'en rigolerais bien si je me souvenais de comment on fait…

- Mieux vaut pour toi que l'ait oublié. Ah oui et pas un mot aux autres quand on rentrera.

- C'est sûr, il est hors de question que je profite de ta condition pour t'humilier, ça ne me ressemblerais pas. Attention y'a une marche, passe à côté.

- Où ça ?

- A droite.

**SBAM !**

- Non, c'était à gauche en fait.

- Depuis quand ne sais-tu plus différencier ta droite de ta gauche, face de serpent ?

- Depuis que tu es aveugle, Uchiha de mon cœur.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de mon clan, tu n'en es même pas digne.

- Tu es conscient que dans cette situation il m'est aisé de te tuer ?

- Tu es conscient que même si j'avais deux bras en moins tu en serais incapable ?

- Certes, je ne le pourrais pas, tant que tu auras ces yeux.

- N'y pense même pas.

- J'y pense, figure toi.

- Essaie un peu pour voir.

- Itachi, je vais attendre que tes yeux aillent mieux, comme ça je pourrais mieux te les arracher quand je t'aurais vaincu.

- Ton affection à mon égard me touche beaucoup.

- Un arbre devant toi, passe à droite.

**SBAM !**

- Non, cette fois c'était bien à droite, tu aurais dû m'écouter.

- Orochimaru, profites-en bien, quand je pourrais à nouveau ouvrir les yeux je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

- Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation, débrouille-toi et ne me menace pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'avais oublié que tu étais allergique au carbonate de sodium.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me passer mon dentifrice, pas le tien. Le mien est rouge exprès pour ça.

- J'avais pas vu.

- Depuis quand ne sais-tu pas faire la différence entre le rouge et le blanc ?

- Depuis que tu m'as parlé de ton allergie. Reste que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis foutu dans les yeux.

- Quand j'ai compris que tu avais fait exprès de me passer le tien dans le but de m'empoisonner, ça m'a mis hors de moi, c'est tellement…

- Mesquin ? Vicieux ? Sournois ?

- Oui, sournois.

- Et comme un imbécile tu as serré le tube tellement fort qu'il t'a explosé à la figure. Grand moment.

- Ne me le rappelle pas.

- Je ne sais ce qui est le plus savoureux, te voir te prendre tous les arbres ou t'avoir surpris le visage couvert de pâte à dentifrice ?

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de vouloir me l'enlever avec ta langue démesurée.

- Langue que tu as failli m'arracher.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi.

- Le jour où je possèderais moi aussi le Sharingan, je t'écraserais.

- Tu reconnais donc que dans ton état actuel tu ne peux rien contre moi ?

- Oui, reste que tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Arrête de rêver, tu ne l'auras jamais.

- Ton frère est toujours en vie il me semble ?

- Ne touche pas à Sasuke.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui a massacré toute sa famille, c'est risible de me dire ça.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me donner la raison de ce génocide ?

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

- Parce que si tu me le dis, je te fous la paix pour une quinzaine d'heures.

- Vingt.

- Dix-sept.

- Dix-huit, dernière offre.

- Vendu. Alors ?

- C'est à cause de mon gâteau à la crème de marron.

- Hein ?

- C'était à un banquet donné en l'honneur de mon père. Je m'étais donné du mal pour faire un gâteau, mais il était vraiment beau une fois fini, j'étais très fier. Et ils se sont tous moqués de moi quand ils l'ont goûté, tous, cette bande d'enfoirés. J'avais onze ans, j'ai jamais oublié. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Ne me laisse pas continuer si tu t'arrêtes soudainement, je peux pas te voir, seulement t'entendre.

- Tu…as tué tout ton clan pour une histoire de gâteau ?

- Oui.

- Mais, pourquoi avoir épargné ton petit frère ?

- Sa tarte aux pommes était pire. Ils l'ont tous recrachée.

- Itachi, tu fou à lier.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être très sain d'esprit non plus. Et puis, tais-toi maintenant, n'oublie pas notre marché.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter à ça.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**SBAM !**

- Orochimaru ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu pour le mur ?

- Je suis censé te laisser tranquille, ne l'as-tu pas oublié ?

\OWARI/


End file.
